


The goodbye he didn't want

by Everythingisevil



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Adam is real sad, Kenny does feel bad, Marty doesn't feel shit, Other, The Bucks sorta feel bad, This is also being posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: Adam Cole lost...He lost everything that night





	The goodbye he didn't want

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very big, I just needed to write something 
> 
> I love Marty, but I made him an ass because He's the villain

**Adam Cole lost...**

He lost everything that night... He lost two of his friends, and his position in The Bullet Club.  Fucking Kenny Omega, a man he knew he could never trust came and fucked with him. It wasn't the Bucks fault, they may of literally kicked him out of the Bullet Club... but they weren't the ones who called the shot... Marty did. 

\---

**The Young Bucks felt bad...**

Nick and Matt felt bad. They honestly didn't want to kick one of their closest friends in the head. They only did it because Kenny said they had to, or they would be the ones leaving. He didn't mean that, right? Matt wasn't too sure how to feel, he liked Marty, but he had known Adam much longer. Nick, on the other had, was completely okay with this, Adam was the one who poisoned him! 

\---

**Kenny felt horrible...**

The Cleaner... hated having to do this. He didn't want to kick Adam out of the BC! He really didn't. However, when Adam told Kenny where he was going, and when Adam had told Kenny to 'do a AJ' He understood, reluctantly.

 ---

**Marty couldn't of felt better...**

FINALLY! Adam was outta there! He couldn't of been more happy to see him go. When Kenny told him everything, Marty knew he had to shock the world the only way he could think of, A superkick. Now, all he had to do is become The Best Of The Super Juniors 2017 winner and he'll be Kenny's right hand man! and if Kenny ever decides to leave for that big old company... maybe Marty will just have to do what he does best...

_Cause a Spot... Of Bother._

 


End file.
